Extracting information from fast-evolving phenomena requires probe signals that are shorter in duration than the time scale of the physical phenomena under study. Tunable generation of such ultra-short signals in ultraviolet regime, particularly in technically relevant material such as silicon, despite their broad implications, have remained largely unexplored.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide novel methods and systems for generation, processing and measurement of ultra-short probe signals as high-order harmonics in semiconductor material.